


Thiam Doing Face Masks

by 80inaschoolzone



Series: Thiam OneShots I Wrote Instead of Doing Homework [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Read, Canon Compliant, Cussing, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Good Theo Raeken, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pining Theo Raeken, Sassy Theo Raeken, Short One Shot, the more i read this the more i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80inaschoolzone/pseuds/80inaschoolzone
Summary: Liam somehow convinces Theo to do a face mask to keep calm on the Full Moon. Theo decides to get something out of it so he tries to teach the young beta how to read chemosignals. It doesn't exactly go how he planned, or does it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam OneShots I Wrote Instead of Doing Homework [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Thiam Doing Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Teen Wolf fan fiction. It is beta read. Anyway enjoy the story!
> 
> Also! I read this over and realized how much it physically hurt my eyes to read it, so I added spaces between the paragraphs and when someone is talking. Just to make it easier on the eye :)

“This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.” Theo complained as Liam applied more of the light blue face mask to Theo’s nose.

They are sitting cross legged on Liam’s floor in a big pillow fort they spent hours making. The full moon shines through Liam’s open window as he opens the bottle and pours more of the face mask on his hand.

“I don’t know, I think this is a great way to stay calm during the full moon,” Liam replied as he blew on the face mask to dry it before Theo swatted Liam away. “Plus, your skin is the driest thing ever and this face mask is full of moisturizing agents and is anti-stress!”

“Well that’s what happens when you live out of your car for months Littlewolf.” Theo said as his iconic smirk returned to his face. 

“Are you really still milking that?” 

“Well you and your pack didn’t notice for forever so I think I have some right to milk it.”

“Hey! How’s it my fault while dealing with the Ghost Riders and the Hunters we didn’t pay much attention to you? You did try to destroy my pack after all.” Liam said as he put the cap on the face mask and left the fort to put it back in the bathroom.

“No, I guess I shouldn't be surprised your little wolfy nose didn’t pick up anything strange. You are a pretty shit werewolf. I bet you still can’t even read chemosignals.” Theo retorted as he poked his head out of the fort.

“Well I didn’t spend years training to become a killer with three homicidle Dread Doctors.” Liam replied as he exited the bathroom to rejoin Theo in the pillow fort.

“I guess my experience does give me an advantage,” Theo smirked as Liam sat down beside him. “How about this Littlewolf, I’ll teach you.” 

“No, I think we should leave the teaching to people like Scott, or even Derek.” Liam said hesitantly. 

“Well, Scott is off at college and Derek is probably somewhere pining over Stilinski.”

“They are clueless aren't they.” They both laughed loudly. 

“Exactly. So while they are busy, I could teach you.” 

Theo looked at Liam and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. So maybe he did do some bad things to the pack, but it's not like he has some ulterior motive besides getting in his pants. That is not the main reason why he was doing this; at least that's what he kept telling himself. So he just smirked at Liam as if that would convince him, and surprisingly it did. 

“Fine. What’s the first thing to know about chemosignals?”

“Every emotion has a certain scent. Sadness smells salty like tears or sweat, anger has the metallic smell of blood, happiness is like the floral scent of flowers, and arousal is sweet like the best kind of candy that makes your mouth water.” Theo says the last part almost whispering in Liam’s ear.

“S-so I just have to identify the scent?” Liam says flustered. 

“See Littlewolf, it’s not that hard,” Theo said, backing away from Liam only the slightest bit. “How about a test run hm? What are my chemosignals saying about me now?”

Liam sniffs the air and odours overwhelmed him.

“What do you smell Liam?”

“I-I smell the face masks, and the wind coming through the window.” He stops to take another breath in through his nose. “I smell our shampoo and body wash.”

“What about me, Liam? Read my chemosignals.”

“I smell sugar, something sweeter,” Liam turns to look at Theo, their faces inches apart.

“Do you know what it is?” Theo brings his face closer to Liam’s, their lips nearly touching. Liam sighed softly.

“W-why don’t you tell m-me.” 

“How about I show you instead?” 

Just as Theo was about to close the distance, the timer for the face masks rang, interrupting their trance. 

“Let’s go wash these off!” Liam jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Theo follows close behind cursing himself and that damn alarm.  
One goddamn kiss, but noOoOo.  
When Theo enters the bathroom, he sees Liam standing over the sink with a wet washcloth in his hands.

“Do you want to wash it off first or-?”

“Can you do it for me Littlewolf?” Theo asked nervously.

“Are you now incapable of using your own hands or are you just that lazy?” Liam complained, but he still pointed for Theo to sit on the toilet seat. 

“Maybe I just want you to get me wet,” Theo remarked, smirking.

Liam throws the hand towel at Theo’s face smacking him right in the eyes.

“Ha! And you say I’m a shit werewolf!” Liam doubled over laughing “Does the big bad Chimera need to be taught how to catch a freaking washcloth?”

“Screw you Dunbar you caught me off guard,” Theo says, throwing the towel back, but Liam catches it. 

“Right, right. Totally Raeken.”

“Whatever just wash it off.”

“Fine.” Liam straddled Theo's thighs and sat in his lap.

“What the hell are you doing?” Theo yelled almost pushing Liam off of him.

“I’m washing off the face mask dumbass. Now hold on to me or I'm gonna fall and crack my head open!”

“Eh, you'll heal.’ Theo smirked despite settling his hands on Liam’s hips, god I love his hips Theo thought. 

“It'll still hurt.”

Liam started gently wiping away the face mask, his face getting dangerously close. He wiped the last of it off Theo's cheeks and smiled.

“There. Don—AH!” Liam screamed as he was suddenly lifted up into the air “What are you doing!”

“Getting up,” Theo replied as he sat Liam down on the counter beside the sink and stood in between his legs. “Or do you not want to wash this off?”

“N-no, that’s not-”

“Then shut up.”

Theo turned the sink on and ran the washcloth under it before bringing it to Liam’s face and beginning to wipe off the mask. He starts with his cheek before moving it down to his chin and cleaning that off as well. He washes of Liam’s other cheek, then his nose, and finally his forehead. He dips the cloth back under the sink and cleans off the resido.

“All clean now.” Theo says, booping Liam’s nose.

“Yeah, all clean.” Liam says, flustered, bringing their foreheads together. Liam looks up at Theo’s eyes right as he does the same. There's a split second of uncertainty, but Liam pushes the thought back and brings their lips together. At first Theo doesn’t move, but he doesn’t pull away, so Liam takes it as an invitation to continue. He bites down on Theo’s bottom lip, causing Theo to moan and start kissing back. After a few seconds, Theo pulls away to breathe and chuckles when Liam chases his lips.

“What was that?” Theo asked.

“A kiss?” Liam replied, a little dumbfounded.

“I know that, dumbass,” Theo smiles affectionately. “I mean, why did you kiss me?”

“Uh, Cause I wanted to? I’m sorry, did you not—”

“No, I did, I just expected to be the one to initiate our first kiss.”

“Well, I guess I bet you to it then eh?”

“Yeah you did.”

“Alright now get me down.” Liam complained as he pounded his fists on Theo’s shoulders like a young child having a tantrum. 

Theo lifts Liam up off the sink and sets him down on the floor. “You know, I didn’t expect our first kiss to taste like face masks,” Theo said, smirking.

“Shut up. Let's just go back to the fort. I’m tired.”

They exited the bathroom and went back into the fort. They lied down side by side. Theo brought a hand up to his face to feel his smooth skin after the face mask. “I think this was your best idea yet.” He said with a dopey grin on his face.

“Told ya,” Liam lazily replied before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Theo pulled the blanket up to cover them and rested his arm over Liam's stomach. “Night Littlewolf.”

All he got in return was Liam's steady breathing showing he was sound asleep. Yeah, best idea yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. If you did or you you're always looking for Thiam fics, you can follow my Tumblr where I post recommendations of Thiam fics @thiamficrecs. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. And please feel free to point out any mistakes, I will fix them.
> 
> I am also currently looking for a new beta. Message me on tumblr if your good at grammar and interested.


End file.
